As Long As You Love Me
As Long As You Love Me is a song originally by The Backstreet Boys. In the episode, Preparation Begins, Shelby Corcoran takes over as The Unitards new coach. She gives them an assigment, where they must perform three songs for her. This song was performed by the Unitards boys, with Tommy on lead, and the rest performing some lines. The other two songs performed were Rumor Has It and Ain't No Mountain High Enough. Lyrics The Unitards Boys: 'As long as you love me '''Tommy: '''Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine I'm leavin' my life in your hands '''Rex: '''People say I'm crazy and that I am blind Risking it all in a glance '''Andy: '''And how you got me blind is still a mystery '''Andy with Tommy: '''I can't get you out of my head '''Tommy: '''Don't care what is written in your history '''Tommy with Andy: '''As long as you're here with me '''Tommy and the Unitards Boys: '''I don't care who you are Where you're from What you did As long as you love me Who you are Where you're from Don't care what you did As long as you love me '''Freddie: '''Every little thing that you have said and done '''Freddie with Terri: '''Feels like it's deep within me ('Tommy: mmm, mmm, mmm) '''Terri: '''Doesn't really matter if you're on the run '''Terri with Freddie: '''It seems like we're meant to be '''The Unitards Boys (Tommy): '''I don't care who you are (who you are) Where you're from (where you're from) What you did As long as you love me (I don't know) Who you are (who you are) Where you're from (where you're from) Don't care what you did As long as you love me (yeah) As long as you love me, yeah '''Tommy: '''I've tried to hide it so that no one knows But I guess it shows '''Tommy with Rex: '''When you look into my eyes '''Tommy: '''What you did and where you're comin’ from '''Rex: '''I don't care '''Tommy: '''As long as you love me, baby '''The Unitards Boys (Tommy): '''I don't care who you are (who you are) Where you're from (where you're from) What you did As long as you love me (as long as you love me) Who you are (who you are) Where you're from (where you're from) Don't care what you did (yeah) As long as you love me (as long as you love me) Who you are (who you are) Where you're from What you did As long as you love me Who you are (who you are) Where you're from (where you're from) As long as you love me Who you are As long as you love me What you did (I don't care) As long as you love me Trivia *The only male from The Unitards at the time who did not have a solo line in this song was Jason Hill. Video Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Tommy Barlow Category:Songs sung by Rex Espley-Wilkes Category:Songs sung by Andy Jones Category:Songs sung by Freddie Weathers Category:Songs sung by Mark LaTerri